


Heart Laid Bare

by legendarytobes



Series: Trixie the Antichrist, Princess of Hell [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Antichrist, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kidfic, antichrist trixie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/pseuds/legendarytobes
Summary: Lucifer concedes to Chloe's demands that their child needs a check up...however, he opts to take Trixie to the local apothecary shop for her first "doctor's visit." Chloe is not sold on the idea.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, John Decker & Chloe Decker, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Trixie the Antichrist, Princess of Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809595
Comments: 58
Kudos: 184





	Heart Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of the Trixie the Antichrist, Princess of Hell series.

**Heart Laid Bare**

“I don’t know about this idea,” Chloe said, holding their daughter close to her chest.

Lucifer was still getting used to thoughts like that. It had been a little over a week since he’d trailed Mazikeen topside, discovered that he was a father because of course there was such a thing as the antichrist ( _great joke, Dad_ ), and that now he was lashed to the fortunes of two mortals he barely knew. John Decker, so far, he could take or leave, but Chloe was as lovely as he remembered her in Rome, and far better in person than enjoying her films from afar or whichever hotel suite he was in during is pop-ins to earth.

And he had no idea what to do with her at all because his life was utterly backwards, and now he was trying to find the mystical equivalent of a pediatrician for a prophecy child, and this was not necessarily his best idea, but Chloe was rather adamant that Penelope ( _never Trixie_ ) needed one. Apparently, even if she were half-Devil, Chloe wasn’t convinced that Penelope was guaranteed to share his resilience.

Foolish that. What kind of antichrist had human frailties?

However, he wanted to please his girls, and keep up the correct impression for John. It wasn’t that he gave too much of a toss about John, but it was easier if Penelope’s grandfather wasn’t worked up into any state where he was even tempted to resort to fisticuffs. Chloe assuredly wouldn’t like him if her father broke his hand on Lucifer’s face.

Again, _not_ his fault if mortals didn’t learn that he was invulnerable.

Still, to be safe, it was best to have someone with baby expertise observe Penelope.

The best he could settle on was an Aswang elder who had an apothecary shop of sorts in the heart of the city. It was perhaps not optimal. Then again, an actual human doctor would do whatever it was they did at a doctor’s office (he had fuck all idea what that was), and probably figure out that Penelope was, for lack of a better euphemism, _special_. Best not to spread more troubles than they could avoid.

Last thing they needed was rumors of the antichrist to spread and those wankers from the Vatican to _actually_ start hunting his nascent family in addition to his idiot siblings. However, none of that was putting Chloe at ease. He could understand that in the abstract. She was used to everything ordinary, and this shop with its dried herbs and animal and mystical beast pickled body parts---there was a very promising unicorn horn he was considering picking up in point of fact---was far from her idea of medical intervention.

He sighed and tickled their daughter’s cheek. For his trouble, Penelope’s eyes lit up red like a pinball machine before dulling to match the brown of his current shade. No need to flaunt things, he supposed.

“Have you a better idea?” Lucifer asked, trying to assuage and also assess Chloe’s worries.

“Well, usually you would wait more than five minutes before getting out of dodge. You’d get a PKU test and blood work, make sure she doesn’t have any deficiencies or possibly any deadly allergies already.”

Lucifer stroked Penelope’s dark hair absentmindedly. “Has she shown any signs of an allergy before?”

“No, but she only eats one thing.”

“Yes, lucky girl.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes at him and slapped his arm. “Not appropriate.”

“She’s not even a week old. She can’t tell the difference.” To prove his point, he leaned lower and cooed something utterly vile about pulling out the entrails of his fallen victims in Lilim to Penelope. The girl cooed up at him same as when John played that Old MacDonald dreck on his iPhone for her. “See? No clue!”

“What did you say?” Chloe asked, her eyes drawn to slits now.

“Well, really, it’s a bit of Lilim.” That was not a lie.

“That is?”

“Demon tongue. I speak it in Hell with my most trusted caste of demons. Mazikeen is Lilim.”

Chloe gripped Penelope tighter. “Maze is not someone you want to mention to make me feel better.”

“True, and I’m not sure what to do with her. She has gone home, that much I can feel as we’re linked to each other. She’s my best torturer and honored bodyguard.”

“She threatened to kill me and Dad and steal Trixie!”

Lucifer nodded. “Yet I’ve been allied with her since before the Garden of Eden. We have our spats, but she’s my strongest fighter and I know for a fact no one hates the Host more than I save maybe Mazikeen, herself. I agree she’s not someone to discuss with you, but eventually, I shall have to deal with her one way or the other.”

She frowned, and it did _not_ escape his notice that she took a step back from him. “Meaning?”

He sighed and wished that Althea would move with more alacrity. Talking with Chloe was awkward. It was rather pleasant if they could stay focused on their daughter or, rarely but a few times so far, he could coax out stories from her about behind the scenes on her sets (he really adored that), but if he ventured into the reality of his own life, well, she tended to get skittish.

Understandable. She’d hardly asked to be the de facto Queen Regent of Hell. Still, it surprised him how it stung to feel such rebuke from her.

“Either I will torture Mazikeen and make an example of her to the Lilim and lesser demons alike, or I will make peace with her and exact a price for the reconciliation.”

“Will you kill her?”

“No, if she had actually harmed you, John, or Penelope, there would be no place in Hell or earth she could have hidden from my wrath. That much is true, but for now, I’m undecided on my course of action with her. However, I shall not shove my demon in your face whatever I decide.”

“I…thank you,” Chloe offered, seeming to relax or at least turn eagerly to the door as Althea finally showed and shambled on her cane to greet the three of them. “Oh, thank G…well, you know, great doctor’s here.”

Lucifer also tried to ignore the casual mention of Father’s name. Humans said it all the bloody time, after all, and it would take time to get Chloe and John out of the habit. _He hoped._

Althea nodded to both of them and offered him a sly smile. They’d known each other on and off the better part of three centuries. He’d had a lovely visit topside during the Boxer Rebellion and when she was still quite the dish that had been memorable. She was finally showing her age, for even Aswangs didn’t live forever, but she still winked at him before she regarded Penelope.

“Well, if the world isn’t ending? Lucifer Morningstar, a father.” She chuckled wryly and her voice crackled like dry leaves. “I thought I’d see the Lamb breaking all seven seals first before you settled down.”

Chloe glared between them both. Lucifer decided then that the ferocity she brought to her role as the Vampire Queen wasn’t exactly acting. The actress (well former) was no one to piss off. “I don’t understand.”

Althea arched an eyebrow at him. “She’s a non-believer?”

“Oh, yes. No idea. I suppose I could get her a Bible but it’s mostly wrong anyway. Waste of utter time.”

“Hello! I’m standing right here,” Chloe said, cradling Penelope close. “What lamb? Like baa-baa?”

“No, actually, my half-brother. Him you’ve heard of, I’m sure. Jesus does get a lot of great press. Fun enough bloke. I’d give anything if I could turn any water into alcohol, believe you me. However, it’s a joke on Revelation. Trust me, I didn’t think Fallen or angels period were capable. Haven’t bloody been before.”

Chloe gaped at him, and damn it, he’d done it again, said something, set off a landmine and blown her mind. “Wait, you knew Jesus?”

Althea laughed. “Oh, wow. She really hasn’t read anything religious, has she?”

Lucifer sighed and offered to take Penelope from her so that he could present their child to the Aswang. Chloe obliged, and he took that much as a good sign. “She’s a non-believer.”  
  


“Mom was into like crystals and healing, I guess. Dad wasn’t that big into Catholicism anymore. I mean I do Christmas, and we had a rabbit I got once at Easter.” She frowned at Lucifer. “Is that better or worse?”

“Well it’s neither, although I draw the line at pets for now. I’m sure Penelope makes enough mess.”

“You don’t know?” Althea pressed.

“Dearie me, no. I do not do nappies,” he said, cradling Penelope’s head as best he could. He’d been recently informed by John that he had been holding her like an American football. What utter bollocks. Lucifer was an expert at everything. He’d figure this parenting rot out too. “Ever.”

Chloe chuckled, and it was the first time she’d relaxed since they’d come to the apothecary. “It’s a negotiation.”

Althea shook her head and regarded his Prada suit. “Yeah, good luck with that.”

He nodded. “That’s what I said. Also, love, it’s about the forty days in the desert.”

Chloe blinked at him. “Huh?”

Oh dear, she really was a heathen.

“My half-brother and I had a bit of a tete-a-tete. I was _not_ trying to tempt him, but I was trying to talk him out of Dad’s idiot plans. Blood magic, grisly stuff.”

  
“You hung out with Jesus for forty days?” Chloe asked, gaping at him.

“Yes,” he said, sighing and focusing his attention on Penelope whose eyes had gone red now that she was near him. He wasn’t quite sure why, but it reassured him that she sought out and recognized the Infernal in him instinctively just as he could feel the power of it thrumming through her, even with as small as she was. “I’ve met many people, darling. Apologies, we’ll compare fame notes after Penelope’s appointment.”

“It’s _Trixie’s_ appointment,” Chloe said pointedly. “Lucifer is stubborn.”

Althea laughed and her voice was thready and hoarse as she did. “That much I know. However, I must say, you both should agree on a name.”

“The name we agree on, more or less,” he said, although he was not happy to concede that Penelope’s last name was not his on her birth certificate. Not that it could have been avoided or would be smart. Less breadcrumbs, less chance of a very specific and pesky flock of birds tracking him down. “The nickname is a bit divisive. However, Althea, let me present to you Beatrice Penelope Decker, the first Princess of Hell.”

Chloe nodded beside him, although she winced at the “Hell” part. He was glad for whatever it was worth that he hadn’t mentioned the antichrist part again. “Anyway, Lucifer said that you were a healer?”

  
“I’m many things, but I can assess injuries, heal others. I’ve acted as a midwife more times than I can count for others of my kind.” She nodded toward him. “Lucifer, may I?”

“Of course, my dear,” he said, placing Penelope in her arms. His daughter did _not_ like that. Her eyes went bright crimson, enough that Chloe had to blink beside him at the intensity of their child’s gaze. “She’s not used to strangers.”

Althea regarded the child and hummed to herself a little. “Well, we’re all sure she’s yours then, aren’t we?”

  
“Excuse me?” Chloe demanded.

“Althea, Chloe’s a bit nervous already. Everything is new for her.”

Althea offered a contrite smile. “Apologies. However, she’s clearly got Devilish essence in her from the get go.”

“Yes, quite,” Lucifer said, trying to move past that and not sure exactly what he was feeling. It was a pinched, tight vice around his chest, and it was not comfortable. He refused to meet Chloe’s look either, even as it felt like it was burned into his shoulder. “I suppose we just need to be assured she’s healthy. Chloe’s been worried.”

“We didn’t get any of the tests, you know? Or her vaccines need to be schedule too and---”

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose. He had a feeling that Chloe was going to try bubble wrapping the entire house to keep their child safe. “Althea, can you tell if she’s invulnerable like yours truly? It would be rather helpful to be sure, to help quell her mum’s worries.”

Althea looked between them. “Chloe, I appreciate that all of this must be confusing to you.”

“Eight days ago, I wasn’t even religious. Now, I’m living with the Devil and had his kid. It’s _a lot_. Also, I didn’t think magic was real either. I…what are you again?” She blushed and seemed to shrink on herself just a bit. “Oh, I apologize. That had to be rude. I shouldn’t have asked.”

Althea chuckled again. “Oh, I think I like her, Lucifer. She’s interesting, this one. No, Chloe, it’s alright. I’m an Aswang, a shapeshifter of sorts. I will spare you my other form. It’s perhaps not as pleasant as some humans might prefer.”

“I…thank you,” Chloe said, frowning. “How does an appointment with you work?”

“I’m an empath of sorts. All I have to do is hold Trixie---”

Lucifer was about to correct the midwife but stopped. He’d known Althea long enough to know that she was choosing that particular appellation to get his goat. He wouldn’t give her the pleasure.

“…then I’ll be able to feel more about her.”

Althea stared down into his daughter’s blazing eyes and smiled. “Well, hello, little one.” Penelope sniffled a little and arched her tiny head towards Chloe. The healer petted her head and cooed at her. “Now, this won’t hurt a bit.”

Then, she placed her hand on the crown of Penelope’s head and closed her eyes. And…nothing that he could see. He was crap at magic. While he could glamor a bit here, an absolute necessity, especially in the last eight days, and could telekinetically manipulate small things, Lucifer was not much of a practioner. If Althea was drawing on power or current or whatever in the ether, he could not perceive. Honestly, it seemed like not much at all to him.

However, after a minute she opened her eyes and handed the child delicately back to Chloe, who gripped Penelope perhaps a bit tighter than she had to in the presence of the Aswang.

“Well, that’s certainly interesting,” Althea said.

“What?”

“She’s as invulnerable as any Nephilim would be or any angel or Fallen for that matter.” Althea laughed. “Good thing, I doubt you want to set up the hassle of keeping a healer onsite or risking a human doctor near her.”

“Assuredly not.” He smirked at his…well co-parent sounded rather limited, but it was far more respectful than baby momma so Lucifer settled on that. “I told you! See, I said that the Princess of Hell couldn’t get a cold or a runny nose!”

Chloe let out a long sigh. “That’s good then. It’s a relief. I was a tomboy offset, climbed trees, skateboarded, all the stuff. I broke my arm at seven and had pins in it and then I tore my ACL doing a riding thing for a Disney film. It’s all overrated. I mean, pain you know?”

He blinked at her. “Oh, you mistake me. Pain I’ve felt.”

“But you said---”

“I’m invulnerable to mortal pain, love. Celestials and demons can hurt me quite badly, other pantheons---don’t ask, I’ll explain that later---and oh that giant Lake of Fire I landed in after my Fall. I’m as glad as you are that Penelope is made of sterner, Devil-ier stuff, but the preternatural will still pack a wollop.”

Althea nodded. “I can’t exactly tell what of yours she’ll get, Lucifer. If she gets wings at all, is all on her. Your control over desire is also something I can’t be sure of.”

“Well, I’m sure she’ll get both and be smashing with all her skills.” He leaned forward and tickled Penelope’s nose, rewarded by a small gurgle for his efforts. Honestly, it was a good thing as far as noses went that she took after her mother.

Chloe frowned. “Desire?”

  
“I’ll show you at home, love,” he said, and again that weird pinch in his chest. Why ever he should have that, he didn’t know.

He used his ability to manipulate the desires of mortals constantly. Made everything far easier. He eyed Althea and hoped she understood his last question. Because it wouldn’t make much sense if she could do what he did with his face, after all Penelope had been _born_ this way and never touched the scorching flames of Hell. But Father was also a bastard so anything was possible.

“Tell me, Althea, is there anything else?” He glared at her and willed the Aswang not to mention his true face, hoped she understood it was on his mind.

She frowned. “There is something.”

Bugger all.

“Is it bad?” Chloe asked.

“No, it’s just new.”  
  


He frowned at Althea. She was over three centuries old, and a renowned elder of her tribe. She’d been dabbling in magic since before the colonies were even a country of their own. The old healer had seen everything. It was one reason besides their passing acquaintance that he’d sought her out. She was an expert worth her price tag.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“I…it’s not divine.”

Lucifer snorted. “I’m hardly that any longer, save for my feathers.”

“Yes, well,” Althea continued, her brow furrowed in concentration. “She feels holy in the tiniest of ways. I know that makes very little sense. I met a saint just once in back in the mid-1800s. It’s a bit like that.”

Lucifer snorted. “Are you sure you’re still top notch? There is nothing saintly in me, and Chloe’s mortal.”

  
Althea shrugged. “I’m telling you what I feel---she has a lot of you in her, Lucifer, and she has your resilience already, but there’s something under it all, something just a fraction divine. Not like an angel, but yes, a saint is the best analogy I have although it’s a bit more than the holy nun I met that one time.”

He blinked. “Wherever would that come from?”

Chloe sighed and patted Penelope’s back. “She needs to go home and get changed. Then, feeding schedule and stuff. I…but it’s not bad, is it?”

Althea shook her head. “It’s unexpected. I suppose maybe she has some traces of the actual angel side in her, but it doesn’t _feel_ like that, not really.”

Lucifer groaned. “Could be that Dad has a hand in this, blasted prophecy. Hard to figure.”

  
“Well, whatever it is, I am definitely sure Trixie needs a change,” Chloe replied. “I…can we go?”

Lucifer patted her arm. “Yes, that’s for the best. If you would be so kind, Chloe, and get in the car. The driver will wait for me. I have to square payment with Althea.”

“Oh, how does that work?”

“Oh, you know, the usual. I need all his fingernails and part of his tongue,” Althea said, her face completely stern.

Chloe blanched. “I…what?”

His friend doubled over into a riot of giggles. “Oh, she really is new to all this, isn’t she?” She grinned back at Chloe as she wiped tears from her eyes in her jubilation. “No, I apologize for having a go at you. Cash, Chloe. I do not accept plastic.”

She let out a shaky sigh of relief and turned toward the door. “Don’t take too long. I can tell Trixie’s about to get cranky, okay?”

“Yes, Vampire Queen,” he said, winking at her as she exited the store.

“Oh my!” Althea said, slapping him on the shoulder after the door had shut behind Chloe. “I _knew_ I recognized her from somewhere. Those movies are ridiculous.”

“But they’re ever so enjoyable.”

“This is no good, Lucifer.”

“Well, _I_ like the films, at any rate.” He frowned back at her, considering her admonition. “Did you lie to me, Althy?”

His friend rolled her eyes even as he pulled out his pentagram money clip and flipped through the stack of bills for her payment. “No, the girl is as healthy as you, and there _is_ something just a fraction divine in her. Damned if I know where it came from. Are you sure her mother is human?”

“Believe me, she and her father could not be more mortal. Maybe your skills are slipping.”

“Never, but it’s not good for you.”

“I beg your pardon?” he said, bringing a palm to his chest. “What’s not?”

“This is a fucked-up situation, literally, but what’s done is done. What your Father has set in motion is as it is, and we both know that. I meant that you, Lucifer Morningstar, Prince of Darkness and consummate manwhore, are smitten.”

“I’m not. We had a lovely time just once…well, there was a second round toward dawn, to be quite honest. However, we’re co-parents, and yes, I might fancy another go someday, but it’s not…I’m _hardly_ a bloody schoolgirl with a crush.”

Althea took the bills from his free hand and snickered. “If you say so, Luce.”

“I do say. She’s fascinating and beautiful and, oddly, we’ve a child together, but I don’t have a crush. Chloe Decker is a curiosity at best. The Devil cannot become smitten. It’s quite impossible.”

  
“Right, exactly.”

“Don’t!” he objected. “Of course, she’s very entrancing, and this situation is odd even for me, but I am not domesticated. I’m hardly one to be a one-lover Devil.” He sighed and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. “We’ve only slept together the night that Penelope was conceived---against all odds I might add. It’s rather difficult. For a human, I’d say she’s doing well.”

Althea shook her head. “I know you, Lucifer Morningstar. I know many of your tells. Believe me or don’t but mark my words, you have a crush, perhaps more than even that.”  
  


He paused and considered that. Yes, he fancied Chloe, had since the first time he’d seen the first _Vampire Queen_ reboot film with her in it. And of course, she’d somehow turned out even better than he could have imagined, a vivacious and lovely woman, who’d been beyond gracious with what to her must have seemed like a crazy fan. She was a splendid mother so far for their little antichrist, and he admired that she seemed to be taking to this unusual duty like a duck to water. However, _a crush_? Perhaps even _love_ as Althea was teasing.

Surely not.

He was the Devil, after all. He had a reputation to maintain.

And she wouldn’t…

It didn’t matter, not anymore.

Lucifer craned his neck and eyed the street through the window. “Was that it? Did you sense anything else at all?” He pulled his hands from his pockets and twisted at his onyx ring. “Perhaps something a human would not wish to hear?”

Althea shook her head. “The mortal doesn’t know, does she?”

“Not in so many words, no.”

“In any?”

He flashed his eyes at Althea in annoyance and was rewarded in turn with sight of her fangs and true face. Yes, what a standoff they had. “It assuredly didn’t come up during one night of unbridled passion if you must know. I am sure that Penelope doesn’t have _that_ …the face I mean,” he said, sighing. Lucifer twisted his ring again. “I mean…does she?”

Althea quirked her head at him even as her face settled into its usual wizened yet still lovely features. “Your child is confusing to me. I wasn’t wrong. There’s divine somewhere in there, and I have no idea where it would come from since you swear Chloe’s human.”

“Trust me, both she and her father are very mortal.”

“Alright, and she clearly has your resilience and eyes, a lot of your strength. As for the face,” she shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel more there than just the odd divine remnant and your physical prowess and invulnerability. If that’s merely your wings and dominion over desire or something more abnormal, I do not know.”

“Thanks for a fat lot of nothing then, Althy.”

“Don’t take that out on me.”

He sighed and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets again. “Apologies, that was rather rude of me. Please never tell Chloe about that. I’d prefer she not know. It’s never necessary to expose her or the grandfather to such a sight, and it still seems highly improbable Penelope will have a Devil face of her own ever.”

“You’re placing quite the bets on that, Morningstar.”

“Perhaps, but I do not relish having…the Deckers are dealing well for humans. Far better than most, but I cannot bear to break them so easily, and my true face does that. It’s a bridge best left to be crossed only if necessary.”

“Because you wish even now to pass for human, Lucifer.”

He held his head up high and regarded her coolly. “I am the King of Hell, and I’ve never made a secret of it. Told Chloe within the first moments of meeting her.”

“You don’t want her to really know though, to understand all that you are.”

“It’s a tense situation and---”

“I advise you nip this particular problem in the bud sooner rather than later,” Althea said, counting her bills one more time, as if he’d ever stiff _anyone_ , and then turned back to her private quarters. “I say that as a friend, you know.”

“Or jealous much?”

“No, but I know your own capacity for self-sabotage. Don’t be so foolish. I remind you for the baby’s sake and not your own.”

“And if your bloody ‘Sight’ could actually see---”

“Well, she’s unprecedented,” Althea finished passing through the door to her offices. “Even the best oracles can only read so much from a being like Penelope. Good luck with that.”

**

The ride home had been silent between them, almost. His driver had put on something to fill the pregnant silence between them, some Sinatra he enjoyed and that brought back cherished memories of his time in Vegas years ago. It was mostly background to Chloe, who held Penelope close, even as the girl squirmed a bit. She hadn’t cried yet, but his co-parent wasn’t wrong, and his acute senses could tell that Penelope was a bit of a mess and awaiting a change. Their transportation had wound through the streets of city until they’d pulled out to the further environs, to his estate behind its high private walls.

When they came to a stop, he hopped out with alacrity---albeit with no more speed than a human could have---and got the door for Chloe. She slid out and rubbed Penelope’s back. The baby had finally started to cry, and it cut into something deep in Lucifer as it always did, something that dictated he would murder everything in his path if his offspring would only stop crying. Granted, Chloe had the changes covered because he was many things but not a nappy wrangler. That aside, he figured any time Penelope so much as cried moving forward, he’d desire to tear the world apart until she was happy again.

He nodded down toward Chloe. “I’ll leave you two to get changed then, shall I?”

Chloe nodded. “I…look today was a lot, and she’s overstimulated, and I just…maybe we can talk in the nursery after dinner, alright?”

Lucifer nodded, even if he founded it harder to speak than he’d have liked with that damn vice around his chest again. “I’d like that very much.” He sighed helplessly down at his crying daughter with her reddening cheeks (though only normal as humans did when they screamed, nothing infernally crimson about her). “I…be good for your mother, Penelope.”

  
With that, he watched Chloe bolt into the house.

Later that evening, John joined them for dinner. Conversation mostly rehashed the day they’d had with Althea and the determination that at least they’d have little to worry about with Penelope as far as injury or sickness was concerned. Lucifer had unfortunately needed to explain her invulnerability didn’t render Penelope safe from his siblings. Hardly. They would come with their own weapons and abilities. Between Remiel’s bow and Michael’s sword, that was bad enough. However, if they did as he suspected they would and borrowed Azrael’s blade, well, no power in any of the multiverse would protect the child then.

One stab of that weapon, and his Penelope would be banished from existence.

And only he would remember it, since mortals would never realize there’d ever been a difference at all.

  
He did not tell them that part, just explained that Infernals, Celestials and heaven-forged weapons would be dangerous for Penelope, and they still had to stay on the run. It had not been the news John had wanted to hear, at least not after the hopeful note about Penelope’s strengths. He’d excused himself soon after dinner was finished, and Lucifer had retired to his office to double check on his next mystical contact. He’d a meeting scheduled for tomorrow, to see if there was an optimum way to cloak Penelope.

If it were just most of the Host searching for her, he’d be less anxious, but Remiel’s gift was to sense demons and celestials alike. She could _always_ tell where something preternaturally gifted was, and if she were seeking for the antichrist, she _would_ find their child. Remy was an utter cow, but she was also a gifted huntress and she wielded her sixth sense with as much skill as Amenadiel played with time or Lucifer exposed desires.

No, that was…not opportune.

It was close to eight when a text on his phone roused him from his planning and research.

_Are you still coming?_

Right. What a git he was. He’d been planning to sit with Chloe and Penelope after such a fraught day to help keep their family linked together, to smooth over the frayed ties that were slowly shredding between him and his…sighs, _co-parent_ as the reality of their situation set in. He reached for his phone but, thinking better of it, stood and rushed to the nursery. He was outside the door before he’d have been able to type a suitable array of answer emojis anyway.

He knocked on the door, and Chloe opened it, blinking with wide, confused eyes back at him. “How did you?”

“Devil, remember?”

“You’re that fast?”

He sighed and bounced on the balls of his feet at the threshold to the nursery. “Well, darling, as you know, I am _not_ that fast in every situation.”

Lucifer smirked at her, trying to get her to relax a little. It would be impossible to go through raising Penelope if most things _other_ made Chloe anxious. It wasn’t unreasonable from her. Again, it had been maybe eight days, and she’d met demons and the Devil and given birth to the antichrist. Upped her paranormal cred a bit today too by meeting an Aswang. Humans…they realized so little about what bumped in the night around them.

She offered him a tight smile. “That’s definitely true. I…” she shook her head and stepped away from the door. “I’m being dumb, come on in.”

“Lovely,” he said, easing through the transom and into the room. Penelope was asleep in her crib, and he promised not to disturb her. That would make her cry, and he never wanted that to happen if he could help it. “About today, darling. I imagine it was a bit much.”

She sat on the couch, and he was polite enough to take the farthest end from her that he could. He knew she needed space to digest all of this, to be okay with it. And with him.

“It’s not you!” she said, too fast.

He knew that it was at least a bit. She liked him. She’d _definitely_ liked him, or they wouldn’t have Penelope between them. However, Lucifer hadn’t exactly lied, but he had presented an image to her that was rather cultivated. The rational part---small as it was---knew that it would take her time to acclimate. The rest of him just hoped fervently that she could.

“I believe that it is me or, more accurately, it’s the world I belong to. To be fair, Hell is my domain, and while I’ve had time amongst mortals and here on earth with a variety of preternatural creatures, it is still not new to me. I understand you’re going from 0 to 60 all at once, and it never seemed more than a fairy tale to you at best.” He shrugged and crossed one leg over the other. “Or perhaps a horror story. I’d like to try and make it comfortable. I do not relish life on the run, and I’ve a meeting tomorrow with someone who may be able to help with that.”

“Good. I just…” she sighed. “I do like you.” Chloe blushed, a gorgeous pink coloring her cheeks and spreading out around her beauty mark. “I mean, you know, you’re really nice, and this is fucking weird, but I see you’re trying. Honestly, even if I wasn’t religious, it’s not like I haven’t heard of, well, you.”

“I am both rather singular and infamous, darling.”

Chloe pushed a few strands of her spun gold behind her ears. “True, and you were fun in Rome, and not in the obvious way only,” she said nodding to the crib. “You were even sweet in line. I asked my agent after. You’re the only person all weekend who had me sign the dumb, stupid me-trying-to-be-serious-too-hard _Emma_ movie.”

“It was a wonderful bit of cinema.”

She opened her eyes wide. “What? How did you even track it down in Hell?”

“I’ve my ways. Your accent was…perhaps not quite there, love, but your performance was wonderfully funny and vulnerable. I’ve always enjoyed you as the _Vampire Queen_ , and you’re a far better actress than you give yourself credit for. Don’t forget that.”

“It was the last really serious role I had. The truth was I thought about being a ‘real actress,’ but then Mom got shot, and I just…after all the mourning, I really wanted to feel closer to her again. I didn’t until I took up the fangs.”

“And what a wonderful trilogy. You should be proud, Vampire Queen.”

Chloe’s face fell at that. Oh dear. What had he managed to muck up now?

“Did I do something?”

Chloe shook her head. “You’re probably going to hate this, but it’s your fault so---”

“What?”

“My agent called when I was about six months pregnant. The producers want a fourth but I said I’d need a year off after the baby cause I was so sick, you know?” She sighed and leaned back on the sofa. “I guess I won’t be doing that ever again. Or any acting.”

“I will figure this out, Chloe,” he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand. Lucifer squeezed it first with gentle affection and was grateful when she squeezed back. “There has to be a way to keep you and Penelope---”

“Trixie!” she said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

“When hell freezes over and not even then. However, I will find a way to cloak you both and John as well. You will have more options than you’ve got now.”

“And I appreciate that. It’s just…the last nine months or so have been _a lot_.”

“I apologize.”

She placed her free hand over his. “Well, as I remember it, it takes two to mak…to have sex, and I was very enthusiastic about it. Besides, you were in Rome trying to research to stop this whole thing. I guess it’s the universe’s fault.”

“Oh, it’s my father. He’s a terrible sense of humor.” Lucifer smiled back at her. “Well, what would help you acclimate better in addition to getting the best mystical protection for you and the baby so that we can return to the States, hopefully?”

She bit her lip and her eyes darted between the crib and him. “Don’t be mad.”

“Highly unlikely, Chloe. I’m the one who fu…messed this all up,” he amended. Right, babies had ears and eventually would repeat him. Maybe he’d just curse in Lilim as a habit from now on. Not like humans knew the bloody difference. And they were ever so confusing, especially about which words to use or not.

Oh, how the Lord of Hell was already falling. Maybe Althea’s assertion he was being domesticated wasn’t completely wrong.

“Well, I Googled you. I mean, after we got back from the shop, I searched for information about you and the Bible and the antichrist. I even downloaded a Bible on my Kindle and _tried_ Revelations, but it made my eyes glaze over.”

Lucifer laughed. “Oh dear. You do know that John of Patmos was high as a bloody kite when he wrote that rubbish.”

“Well, _there is_ an antichrist.”

“And I suspect that you want to know if it’s all true? If I’m going to mark humans with a ‘666’ or if I’m really a great Beast with seven heads and ten horns and a gaping maw and all that rot.”

She pulled her hands away and looked at her lap. “Kind of?”

Well, there was his familiar but now much hated companion, that vice around his chest. He wasn’t used to human emotions outside of lust. The longer he stayed on earth and the more he was around his odd, little family, the more bizarre sensations made their way into his gut and chest. He had no idea what they meant, just that it ached that Chloe had thought the worst of him, at least that there was a chance he was like Revelation.

“I should tell you that until 8 days ago, I had no bloody idea that the antichrist was more than prophecy and myth. However, I shall put more research on Penelope’s supposed destiny on my plate. Chloe, I’m not a monster.” He sighed and played with his cufflinks. “Well, I’m hardly a dragon with multiple heads and don’t check out Dante. I’ve hardly got three mouths to chew on Judas Iscariot and Brutus etc. with.”

“Good!” She said, maybe darting her head up with too much relief.

“I am Fallen, that is true, and I’ve a skillset that even my siblings lack and that Penelope may have inherited. Fair enough. And yes, I run Hell.”

  
“Have you ever killed anyone?”

Lucifer couldn’t keep his eyes from flaring just a little. “I never have. There are a few things you must understand about the rules.”

“Rules?”

“Yes, I’m Fallen, but I am _still_ technically an angel. We are not permitted to kill per Father’s rules, and I’ve always honored that. I’ve never killed an angel or a human. Also, like Lilim or true angels, I always keep my vows. They are binding for us, so when I promise something, I must fulfill it to the best of my ability. Infernals and Celestials do _not_ welch on their duties; the penalties are severe. Also, personally, I’m very much a Devil of my word. I never lie, Chloe. I have never lied to you in point of fact.”

She frowned at that, her brow furrowing up in her frustration. “But you didn’t tell me you were the Devil!”

“I said I was Lucifer Morningstar, and I talked about my demon and my errand whilst on holiday from Hell. I was upfront, darling.”

  
Chloe sighed and raked a hand through her hair. “You could have shown me or offered me proof.”

“That is true, but I…you are better equipped to deal with my eyes and wings than others. You and John have been exposed to a small strain of the Infernal from Penelope. My wings, as you have seen, for anyone who hadn’t spent nine months with the antichrist in their womb…well, it drives them mad. Was I supposed to scare you away? Ruin your mind perhaps? I told you who I was. If anything, Vampire Queen, I’m a bit put out that you didn’t believe me.”

“Because it’s crazy.” Chloe stood and paced even if she kept her voice to a set of hushed whispers. “This is a plotline out of one of my mom’s dumber movies. It’s total B-movie crap. No one would believe a man who says he’s the Devil.” She stopped and stared at him. “Someone like you at least.”

He frowned at that and uncrossed his legs. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you’re kind and funny and charming and you’ve been considerate of me and Trixie and Dad the whole time. You’ve been everything I could have asked for that night in Rome, and as messed up as this is, you’ve been so very gentlemanly. It’s not what I would expect from Satan.”

“What did you expect?”

She sighed. “You know the whole deal!”

“A pitchfork perhaps? Maybe goat hooves and horns. Chloe, darling, that’s utter bunk.”

“Or red skin and, I dunno, a pointed tail.”

He let out a small sigh. “I don’t have a pointy tail, for pity’s sake.” Lucifer was glad that she’d given him something else to deny and talk around. It would be a lie to deny the red skin but sod Althea. Should Penelope develop that drawback, he’d handle it. There was no point in scaring his reluctant partner with the horror of his true face. “Most of what people say about me isn’t true.”

“So, Hell is just endless frozen low-fat yogurt stands and cuddly puppies?”

Lucifer shook his head and leaned back in the sofa. “That would be a lie. Yes, Chloe, Hell has earned its reputation, but to be rather fair I was its first denizen outside of the demons and its first prisoner. I can slip out for holiday, but it’s my punishment from Father, and I am still doomed to run it. That doesn’t always require me to torture _already dead_ souls. Most of Hell runs off human guilt. You’re doomed by your own conscience, and I’ve no appeal over it either way. But those who need more of a personal touch…yes, the demons and I come in. I don’t deny that.”

“How many souls have you tortured?”

“I do delegate quite a bit,” he objected, playing pointlessly for time.

“How many?” she asked, her voice low and direct.

“I don’t know.”

“You said you’d be honest.”  
  


“I am. I’ve been guarding Hell for eons. It’s a myriad of human souls. I can’t keep track of them all, and yes, I’ve tortured them in many ways, so many in fact that Mazikeen and I had to come up with novel methods over the years to add variety.”

“So, you’re like Ted Bundy?”

“Hardly, however I’ve a story about him and---” Lucifer stopped. “Right then, I suppose hearing about creative uses of a candiru fish and his urinary tract wouldn’t be helpful here.”

Chloe went pale and brought a hand to her chest. “I…do you expect Trixie to do this too?”

“Never, Chloe. I have never and I will never lie to you. I want Penelope to have everything she ever wanted and to feel as loved as she is now by the three of us. The _last_ thing I want is for her to see her kingdom, ever. She’s abdicated as far as I’m concerned. I loathe Hell, and I wouldn’t expect that of her. I would fight another Rebellion before I see Father shove her there.”

“And you don’t want her or you to end the world?”

He snorted. “Why ever would I? Earth’s lovely. You lot have MaCallan Scotch, Vegas showgirls, and the Kama Sutra. And music, dear Dad the music here. We’ve none of that in Hell, believe you me.”

She quirked her head at him. “Wait you like music?”

Lucifer was about to reply when their child started to cry. He hopped to his feet and forced that weird sense of panic away. Surely Penelope was hungry or had messed herself. There were no demons or angels here, no threats, but he still fretted over her so.

Chloe picked their daughter up and bounced her a bit on her hip. “She’s not wet.”

“Thank Dad for small favors.”

“I finished feeding her when you came in and burped her a little, but I think she’s feeling a bit gassy.”

“What is that?”

  
“You really haven’t been around humans much, have you?”

“Only in key situations, love,” he said, inching closer to his partner and the crying baby a bit like a human might have approached a ticking time bomb. “So, what do you do?”

“I…you burp them?” She shook her head and the tension of their earlier conversation dissipated as she took pity on him. “Right, let me show you. I mean, I babysat some in between gigs and set tutoring. Dad was big on earning my own money for spending since my acting salaries were always put into trust for me as a kid.”

“I can tell that John is quite big on singing the praises of chores.”

“Yeah, but I also did watch some videos and read all the books. You just get used to it, but I’m not exactly an expert yet.” Chloe sat Penelope up in her arms, so that the child was lying flat on her chest and at a perpendicular angle. Shushing her a little, Chloe patted the baby’s back gently. “There-there, Trixie-babe. It’s okay. Come on, you can burp for me.”

Lucifer was too worried about the child to at least wince outwardly at an even worse nickname for a nickname, but seriously, Chloe was no longer allowed to name anything in their shared alliance. Ever again. “She’s still crying.”

“It’s not instant, Lucifer. I’m going to get you _What to Expect When You’re Expecting_.”

“I don’t know what that is.”

“It’s like having a kid with an alien, I swear.” She huffed, patting the girl’s back and turning a bit.

It put Penelope at an angle so that Lucifer could stare down at her with her brown eyes wide and worried. “Oh, my poor little Devil, did you eat too fast? Granted, I can understand the enthusiasm and---”

He didn’t get any farther because at that moment, his little princess spit up some foul smelling contents, some greyish goo that smelled outright curdled onto his shoe. Lucifer jumped back after that as she did it again.

“What in Dad’s name?”

Chloe finished patting Penelope’s back and rummaged through the stack of supplies on the changing table until she pulled out a towel. She mopped up their daughter’s face and dabbed ineffectively on her own shoulder. Lucifer, however, could not fathom what had just happened. What Hellish bastard power was this? It had to be his fault. This was demonic in nature, assuredly so.

And it had ruined his Louis Boutin’s, but he’d be damned (moreso) if he’d let it destroy the Burberry. Even as Chloe took Penelope, who at least was not longer caterwauling, to the changing table to help get her a fresh outfit and wipe her mouth a bit more, Lucifer started to strip. First his jacket and vest, and then he unbuttoned his shirt in record time. He had his belt half-way off when the door to the nursery burst open.

Lucifer had just yanked his belt free and flung it to the sofa along with his couture when John barked at all of them, startling the baby enough to have her cry again. Pillock.

“What in God’s name is are you two doing here?” John asked.

“Oh, do be realistic. Nothing even remotely holy happens in this house,” Lucifer replied.

Chloe, who turned to glare at her father, ended up stopping to stare first at him instead. She widened her eyes at Lucifer, and despite everything, it perked up his mood to see the way her eyes trailed slowly over his chest before finally forcing her way to his eyes.

“What is going on?” she demanded. “Lucifer, why are you mostly naked?”

“I still have my baby-soiled shoes on, trousers too, I’ll have you know.”

She turned her attention to John. “Why are you yelling? Trixie just spit up, and I almost had her calm.”

John looked between them with his eyes so wide that Lucifer idly wondered if those really could fall out of a human’s head. He rather hoped that wasn’t a possibility. “I heard Penelope crying on the baby monitor and a lot of commotion. I came in and see that asshole trying to what? Are you going to make _another one_?”

Chloe’s expression grew pinched even as their child continued to cry behind her. “Out! Everyone not me or Trixie gets out now. I’m going to get her a bath and try and settle her down after that. You, Dad, are going to trust me that I’m not an idiot and that will _never_ happen again. Nothing even close!”

Lucifer’s shoulders fell at that. “It wasn’t a proposition, Vampire Queen. I was trying to save my designer wardrobe, I’ll have you know. Happy to hear you’d rather be chased by the hounds of Hell---can arrange it in point of fact---than…never bloody mind. I can tell when I’m not wanted.” With that, he grabbed his clothes, turned on his heels, and headed out the door.

Let Chloe call after him. He was quite sick tonight of playing house.

**

He did not leave his own wing for the next three days. Well, that would not be strictly accurate. However, he rearranged his meeting with a particular warlock till the coming week and decided to consult with Althea for a recommended supernatural nanny for Penelope. He was _never_ going to risk nappies or spit up or, Dad help him, projectile vomiting even. It was not done. He had the money, and if Chloe and John Decker wanted to do things the bloody hard and _mortal_ way, so be it.

Lucifer was looking for a nanny.

He had a nice lead on an exceptionally polite werewolf, who’d been rather cheerful over the phone. Lucifer would be consulting her in person (so to speak) tomorrow. For now, well, he was thinking. Not brooding, that was a bit morose and of course beneath the Prince of Darkness. He was just pondering. Period. When he wasn’t making plans or getting pissed (for he was soused a bit, and odd that, as usually buckets of Scotch never affected him), he would sneak into Penelope’s room to sit with her or hold her when she stirred in the wee hours of the morning. Between his speed and sight better senses than mortals, it wasn’t hard to beat Chloe to the nursery every time at night before Penelope cried.

His obfuscation lasted for three nights.

It did not last into a fourth.

Lucifer was cradling his very dry, very _not_ crying, and very much not burbling daughter in his arms and close to his chest. He’d not bothered to turn on any lights in the nursery as he’d no need of them, and the beautiful bundle in his arms with her eyes as brightly crimson as his own saw just as easily where darkness was concerned; he was certain of it.

“Penelope, I think I’ve made a mess of things already. Here I am, trying to at least not be as big a Biblical disaster as your arse of a grandfather---the one who made the Universe mind, the other is not as bad---but he’s been a prick lately too. However, I think I’ve buggered it all up, haven’t I?”

The antichrist regarded him and then yawned.

It was not exactly encouraging, but at least he wasn’t persona non grata with her as well. Leaning forward a little, he kissed her forehead. “How long until you can talk, little Devil? It’s a bit odd to talk to no one, technically speaking. Not that I don’t love the sound of my own voice, that’s far from true. It’s just human infants---or half-human ones---certainly don’t pull their own weights. What an odd little burden you are. If you’d been fully angel, which is a toss up, they’re all pious dicks, your aunts and uncles, but if you had been…you’d have just come out full grown. Perhaps not better, but I could have taken you to Monte Carlo by now. I’d rather not wait another eighteen years for that.”

She yawned a little and it was rather cute.

No, wait, think of entrails and viscera. The little princess of Hell was not taming him, and neither was Chloe Decker.

Nope.

Althea was bloody misreading the situation.

Penelope started to stir in his arms, whimpering a little, and he had no desire for his time with her to end or for her to summon her mother with her rather powerful little lungs (that she definitely got from him).

“Shh, my little antichrist, shush now,” he said, slipping into a lullaby for her.

It was something old, a bit of a ditty he’d overheard from a neighboring home near his favored pub when he’d traipsed through Dublin a century (or was it two) ago? Anyway, it was a low, sweet bit of Celtic melody, and he sang it softly to her. Penelope calmed and blinked, for the first time with sweet brown eyes regarding him. Then, she yawned and curled up against his chest.

How Mazikeen would laugh at him now; Lucifer found he didn’t give a toss.

“You know,” Chloe said, opening the door, turning on the ridiculous elephant lamp, and easing quietly through it. “you’re not half bad, Morningstar.”

He smirked up at her. “Professional opinion, Vampire Queen?”

She rolled her eyes. “Honestly, I knew a lot of triple threats back when I was an actress. You know you’re excellent.”

He smirked at her. “If I had the time and wanted to, I promise you, darling, I’d be a headliner.”

Chloe nodded as she shut the door behind her and sat down next to him in the center of the sofa. That surprised him, considering how they’d left things almost four days ago, and the fact that even then they’d kept an uneasy distance. “I think an apology is in order.”

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. “I wasn’t trying to make a pass at you, Chloe. I was honestly trying to save the couture, and you know I don’t lie. At least, I hope you’re beginning to see that.”

“I am.”

“Well…I apologize that your father found me in flagrante delicto, somewhat.”

“No,” she said, putting a hand on the side of his face. “I owe you the apology. I did _not_ handle the apothecary shop well or our talk after. It was thoughtless and mean to ask you about all the Bible stuff.”

He shrugged a bit. “It was honest. You’ve be subsumed without your consent or mine for that matter into a world you’ve no concept of. It’s only natural… _human_ of you to ask. Blessing of Free Will, one supposes.”

“I was still mean. I just had to know if you’re a killer, and if that’s in Trixie’s future.” She emphasized her point by brushing their daughter’s hair back from her forehead. Such soft brown locks were already lovely and, honestly, Lucifer didn’t think even with all his stars hung in the sky he ever could have made something as beautiful as Penelope. “But I didn’t have to compare you to Ted Bundy or---”

“Make no mistake, Chloe, I’ve done awful, horrible things to human souls. And yes, while I didn’t kill any of them, I rebelled against most of my siblings and got a handful of fellow angels as damned as I am. I’m Fallen but not the only one. I am the Devil for a reason, but I shall never harm you or your family.”

“ _Our_ family,” she corrected.

“Perhaps. I am unsure if I shall always be allowed to stay. If my siblings and their hunting squad weren’t a guaranteed death sentence for Penelope, you’d never have wanted me here at all.”

She offered him a small, sad smile. “Well, it is your house. Can’t crash here without the gate codes.”

“Oh, ha bloody ha.”

She nudged him with her shoulder. “Lucifer, I’m doing this all wrong. Look, we’ve been thrown into this way too fast with way too much craziness. I…for what it’s worth, that was one of the best nights of my life, and I enjoyed your company very much. But honestly, I respect your kindness more than your prowess.”

“I don’t follow? I thought I was the evil monster who tortures souls in Hell to you.”

Her face fell a little at that before she seemed to school it back to neutral. Lucifer wasn’t quite sure what to make of that as she continued to speak. “No, but it’s a lot to adjust to. As long as Trixie can choose her life, one that doesn’t require her to hurt others, we’re good.”

“I would do anything to prevent that.”

“Good, but man, you must have moved heaven and earth, um not literally…” She stopped and then her eyes widened. “…you didn’t, did you? I mean did you do something supernatural to get the sword of my mom’s?”

“No, I rang up all the antiques and prop dealers I know. Called in favors, and of course, ordered Mazikeen to come topside to help oversee my acquisition. It took the better part of two years for even me to find it, but I do adore those films.”

She nodded, dropped her hand, and moved it instead to cover his knee. “Exactly, and you loved it, but you saw how much it meant to me…how much I miss my mom, and you gave it up instantly. It was sweet of you. That’s real, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “Yes, you were sad about your mum. I can relate after a fashion---”

  
“There’s a Mrs. God?”

“There was a terrible divorce. It did not end well for Mum.” He deftly ploughed forward with his next sentence. No need to let Chloe prod and have him reveal that Maze was Mum’s chief warden and torturer in Hell. That was…complicated. “And I wanted you not to be. It’s hardly revolutionary.”

“I have met many collectors at the convention stuff. They don’t just part with things, and you can’t buy a new one. None of us would part with the three we have. It was kind. I believe that about you. I see how you are with Trixie too, and it’s adorable.”

He sat up straighter and frowned. “I’m still the Lord of the Flies here. I’m _not_ cute.”

“I said ‘adorable,’” she corrected. “I just…I’m sorry. You’re right, I’m overwhelmed and scared cause there’s a world with a hit squad of angels after me and I just met an Aswang and don’t even know what that is and Maze is scary and might be back.”

“Still sussing that out to be fair,” he said. “It’s alright. I probably still deserved it all anyway.”

Something sad flickered across her lovely features, and Lucifer genuinely had no idea what he’d said to make her upset. “You didn’t. I think we just need ground rules. I’m supposed to be helping you understand babies more and human things. I can do that, and I’m scared but I’m ready to learn more about the supernatural, okay? I won’t ask if you’re a murderer or a monster cause you said you don’t lie, and I choose to believe you’re mostly the man I met in Rome until you prove me otherwise, is that okay?”

“That sounds more than fair, and I can explain all you need about the nasties out there, darling. I’ve an appointment with a potential nanny tomorrow. She seems like a lovely bitch.”

“Lucifer!”

“I was being literal. She’s a werewolf, so bonus bit of protection, has tons of experience with, shall we say, special needs babies. Would you like to come?”

“You want a werewolf to watch our child?”

“I mostly want her to change nappies and help with all that unfortunate spitting up bollocks,” he admitted. “Vampire Queen, not everything in this world is evil. Most things aren’t. I’ll let you know when you run afoul of something that is. I…can you promise to at least keep an open mind tomorrow?”

The hand on his knee tightened. “Okay, but if she eats me, I told you so.”

“Quite.”

Chloe sighed. “I think we need to talk about the elephant in the room or, you know, the cute baby.”

“She is the most beautiful princess I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I’ve seen my share of empires rise and fall, Chloe.”

She whistled at that. “Oh, wow.”

He quirked his head at her and cursed Althea a little. She still wasn’t right, but maybe, a little, he was more than just fascinated by Chloe Decker. “She’s as lovely as she is because of her mum. I’m a very lucky Devil in that regard. And again, you’ve my word, I was _not_ propositioning you. It’s not that I don’t want to or you’re not gorgeous, but I’m respecting your space and the fluke of all this.”

“I’m sorry that I said what I said to Dad. I was stressed and stuff was falling apart, and she was crying and---”

That damn vice again, and he was _not_ prepared for human emotions at all. Dear Dad, did he need an analyst? What a ridiculous thought. “Did you mean it? It’s quite alright if it’s true, but are we only to be co-parents, Chloe?”

She looked down at the floor for a terribly long time before speaking again. His heart seemed to stop until she started up at all. “I did care for you. I still do, but we have a child with so much that she needs, and we have to keep moving and your family might come for her and this isn’t a ‘no,’ Lucifer. It’s more like a ‘let’s take care of Trixie first.’”

He nodded, and his eyes flashed red, as much of his devilish nature as he’d let her see. The rest wouldn’t matter. Couldn’t. Hell, he would _not_ let it matter or afflict Penelope if that came to pass. He’d fix it For his girls, he’d fix _anything_. “But it’s not derailed forever, then?”

She shrugged. “No, Lucifer, but for later…much later. It’s hard enough to get our lives running. Someday, though, I’d like to try. Also, just so you know, I don’t think you’re awful or disgusting, and I’m not mad we have Trixie at all. It’s messed up, but I’m trying hard to roll with it. I mean, give a girl a break, I’m only human.”

His breath hitched a little, but he offered her a tight smile and then graced Penelope---her eyes shining bright like rubies again---a more genuine grin after that. “Fair enough, and I am not mortal, let alone human. That is a rather difficult divide, but as long as you don’t despise me.”

She nudged him again and gave him a soft kiss at the hollow of his throat. Then, Chloe kissed Penelope as well. “I couldn’t. I just…co-parents for now?”

“I can do that.”

“Good because it’s time for me to feed her again, that’s why she’s stirring.”

“Oh, fantastic timing! I’d love to watch myself. You’ve held up spectacularly, love.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “It’s maternal!”

“Yes, I’m sure it’s a lovely bit of the miracle of life and all that bollocks.” He let his eyes dim and offered her a genuine smile. “Darling, I’ll leave you to nourish our little antichrist.”

“Still _not_ calling her that.”

“Better than Trixie. Do you want her to be a street walker? I don’t care as they’re often very enterprising young women but---”

She rolled her eyes even as she settled Penelope on her chest. “No. Not at all, but ‘Trixie’ is a great nickname!”

“Of course, it is, dear.”

“Whatever, Satan.”

“Bite me, Vampire Queen,” he said, standing. “I’ll excuse you, Chloe.”

He was surprised when she stuck her foot out to delay him. “Stay. I mean, after I feed her, I do burp her---”

“Dear Dad no.”

She glared at him, and he was almost impressed. Chloe had a ferocity layered underneath that was worthy of the ersatz Queen of Hell. “You need to do the hard stuff too, at least till there’s a nanny in place, alright? Just sit with me while I feed her. Trix wants you here.”

He grinned down and booped his little girl on the nose. “Does that make two of you?”

“Yes.”  
  


“Splendid,” he said, as he took as seat on the sofa even as she stood and settled herself in the rocker with a blanket for her modesty. “Really, if this is rather much---”

She shook her head and settled herself and Penelope under the blanket with impressive speed. “Not at all, Dad.”  
  


“Well, then, great there, Mum.”

She nodded and cooed a little as Penelope nursed below the flannel covering her. “I…that lullaby was pretty. Can you sing it again?”  
  


“For you and our child? Anything your hearts desire, Chloe.”


End file.
